


I Couldn't Sleep Any Longer

by n_nami



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Saturdays, Jared has a very special way of waking Jensen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Sleep Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on tumblr. Their prompt was: "J2 pwp - lazy morning sex. top!jared pls"

Jensen is woken by the bright sunshine bathing his bedroom in cozy, warm light, and by Jared's lips softly kissing his over and over. Well, mostly Jared's kisses, though.

He hums, still half asleep and immediately closes his eyes again. It's too early for a Saturday to even think about getting up, plus his caffeine level is still way too low to make him think straight. Jared isn't helping with that. Not at all, considered his body is so close to Jensen's, snuggled against his side. Jared's big palm is resting against his cheek, his thumb running over it gently, and Jensen leans into the touch and sighs. More little, light kisses are peppered onto his lips and he feels Jared's lips curl into a smile.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jared whispers.

Usually, if he would be awake, Jensen would have a snarky answer ready for him. In his current state though, drowsy and still refusing to wake up completely, Jensen just kisses him back.

It's then that Jared's hand that has been resting on Jensen's stomach starts to move, traces his abs and follow the line of blond, curly hair down into his boxer briefs. Jensen is still too much in dreamland to protest and sighs again, more urgent this time. Especially when Jared's hand closes around the base of his half-hard cock.

“Jare...” he manages, but it's more of a plea than a protest.

“Sorry, but I couldn't sleep any longer,” Jared answers and leans down to kiss him again. The kiss is still slow and lingering, but Jared doesn't break it for any soft pecks in-between. In fact it's so urgent that it makes Jensen roll his hips up into Jared's hand, desperate to feel some friction. Jared chuckles and pulls back before he begins to gently massage Jensen's balls, which – shit, he knows drives Jensen insane with lust and want.

Jensen's eyes are still closed as a blissful moan drops from his lips.

“And since you lay there, sleeping all peacefully, I thought-” Jared buried his head in the crook of Jensen's neck, placing short licks and kisses there, right at that sensitive spot beneath Jensen's ear, “I thought, okay, I have to fuck him,” he adds, his voice low and hoarse from arousal, and that's always been something that goes straight to Jensen's dick.

Jared's hand finally moves, stroking the length of Jensen's cock firmly. Leave it to Jared to know exactly what he likes best. Speaking of which, Jared's lips are on his again, and his tongue traces the shape of Jensen's, begging for entrance. Jensen moans again as the rhythm of Jared's strokes quickens, and Jared uses the slight gape in his lips to slide his tongue in. It prods tentatively at Jensen's, merely more than the tips circling each other's, but oh, it's good like this.

Jensen can feel how Jared's body presses close to his side, and how Jared grinds his crotch against Jensen's thigh. The long, thick line of Jared's hard cock, still clothed in his boxers, brushes his skin and makes him sigh. That's just not fair. Slowly, Jensen drops one of his hands that he has wrapped around Jared sometime during their making out, and runs it along Jared's muscular back, until he reaches the hem of his boxers. His hand slides easily under the elastic band and cups the firm swell of Jared's ass, pulling him closer.

Finally, Jared groans too, and Jensen knows he has been holding back. Which makes it even sweeter when Jared finally loses control. Jensen pushes Jared's boxers down as good as he can manage with only one hand available, and Jared does the same to him simultaneously.

After the last pieces of clothing are out of the way, Jared slides in between Jensen's legs to rub their dicks against each other's. The friction is much needed, and they both breathe audibly by now. The roll of Jared's hips is slow and delicious, his movements steady even when he reaches down to wrap his fingers around both of them and strokes in time with his shallow thrusts.

Eyes still pressed firmly closed, Jensen reaches for the beside table to pull out the drawer where they keep the lube and condoms, getting both out and placing them on the bed beside him. Jared knows what to do.

Jensen hears the click of the bottle of lube when Jared opens it, and moments later, the familiar feeling of a long finger, slippery from the lube, prods gently at his entrance. He's still relaxed from sleep and still loose from yesterday, so Jared's first finger slips in effortlessly, and it doesn't even strain at the ring of muscle.

“More,” Jensen begs, and it comes out as a hoarse whisper.

Jared kisses him then, long and slow as he adds a second finger and works him open. The gentle rubs are exactly the way he likes them best, with the pads of Jared's fingers occasionally rubbing over his prostate and making him push down each time they do. When he gets a third finger of Jared's up his ass, Jensen groans loudly. He loves it when they're taking their time like this, when they aren't in a hurry to get to work or too exhausted to do much more than satisfy their urges in the evening.

And damn, but Jared takes his time.

Three fingers is all he gets for what feels like the next ten minutes, and he enjoys every single second of it. Jensen still wants more and has to hold himself back from coming, has to stop Jared several times in order to do so. When he finally blinks his eyes open, he can see Jared smiling down at him gently and with his pupils dilated with lust.

Jensen looks Jared squarely in the eyes when he opens his lips and moans long and loud. Because if Jared knows what makes Jensen almost come his brains out, it's just the same the other way around. The effect it has on Jared is pretty obvious, as he quickly withdraws his fingers from Jensen's ass and rips the condom packet open. It's a practiced move for them.

Moments later, Jared's condom-covered and slicked-up dick breaches the loosened ring of muscle and Jensen really has to concentrate to not come just because of that first thrust. Jared stops once he's buried balls-deep in Jensen and waits, eyes intently watching Jensen's reaction.

“'s okay, Jare,” Jensen smiles and reaches up to pull Jared into a soft kiss. “Don't hold back.”

“Then you don't, too, okay?” Jared responds, and doesn't wait for an answer before he kisses Jensen again.

Their lips don't part, not when Jared starts to move and slowly thrusts in and out of Jensen, not when the rhythm gets even more languid and slow. Jared takes his damn time, again, and almost slides all the way out every time before he bottoms out, deliciously slowly, letting Jensen feel every single inch of his cock - and damn, there's a lot of them - as he pushes back in. The drag of the head of his cock against Jensen's prostate makes Jensen shiver with need at every stroke.

It takes four, exactly four agonizingly slow thrusts of Jared to make Jensen tense underneath him and climax with a low whine, which gets swallowed by Jared's mouth. As the waves of his orgasm that roll through Jensen's body ebb out and he twitches with the aftershocks, Jensen realizes he came pretty much untouched. At least, not with Jared's hand wrapped around his dick, and that is a rare occasion indeed. As Jared brushes his prostate again, Jensen's muscles clench reflexively, and apparently that's all Jared needs now. He follows Jensen with an intense orgasm – judged from the roll of his eyes as he groans deeply into Jensen's mouth, the kiss broken for just a second – and rocks his hips against Jared's through it.

They still kiss when they're coming down from their high. Jared absently pulls out and wraps the used condom in a paper tissue, throwing it on the floor beside their bed. Jared flops down beside Jensen so he doesn't crush him and pulls him against his chest.

They still kiss lazily ten minutes later, and all Jensen can do is wallow in the love for this man, who blows his mind every single day. Mostly just by being the way he is, but sometimes also with fantastic Saturday morning sex.

Which definitely has to happen more regular from now on.


End file.
